Like Father's Best Friend, Like Daughter's Best Friend
by 16thfiction
Summary: In the midst of a difficult situation and a relationship with her mom that's quickly weakening, Maya finds help in Riley and the Matthews, despite their urges to work things out with her mom. (Originally published/finished in December, yet is currently being edited/finished. Stay tuned!)
1. Introduction

_Published: December 11th, 2014_

_Edited: April 26th, 2015_

* * *

The day that Cory Matthews met Maya Hart, he knew that Riley had found the Shawn to her Cory. Instantly.

Just like Shawn, she had that tough, cocky spirit which made her peers impulsively and fearfully respect her. Additionally, Maya's mother was the only parent who Cory was able to meet, and afterwards, he barely ever saw her. Just like he rarely ever saw Virna or Chet Hunter around when he was with Shawn.

At first, Cory had been nervous for his daughter. He didn't want to see her go through the same hurt and hardships that he went through with his best friend. It wasn't easy to protect a friend that lived on the other side of the tracks from getting hit by the train.

But then, he remembered how great of a friend Shawn truly was to Cory, even when they did have their fair share of roadblocks. Shawn had almost always had his back, ready to protect Cory from anyone who threatened to hurt him. He never hesitated in trying to give him solid, wise advice. And there was no one else in the world who could make Cory so ecstatic and light-hearted as Shawn Hunter could.

So, when Cory saw those qualities in Maya, he knew that whatever Riley went through with her, it would all be worth it if both could just be understanding and caring towards each other. He knew from lots of experience that those two ingredients are the most important when cooking up any friendship.

Cory thought he had been through it all with his best friend. They had faced every situation that he could envision; heck, they had even been through the ones he wouldn't have _ever_ expected.

Cory had seen Shawn at his highest point, and Shawn had seen Cory at his highest point. They had struggled with death, depression, confusion-whatever you could think of, they had probably faced it. And both of them had been there for each other at their lowest points.

But, Cory would have _never _expected that one of the most difficult things he had been through with Shawn would have been _so_ simple and basic. And Riley could say that she wouldn't have expected the same thing with Maya.


	2. Chapter 1

_Published: December 11th, 2014_

_Edited: April 26th, 2015_

* * *

"Maya Hart, you're 10 minutes late."

Mrs. Wilhert, the 7th grade science teacher at John Quincy Adams Middle School, elevated her eyebrows into a critical expression as she glowered at Maya, who had just walked into class way too long after the bell had rung.

"Take a seat back there, please," Mrs. Wilhert nodded to the back of the class as she focused on marking Maya as tardy. "Do not interrupt for the rest of the class or you're in detention."

As her cheeks started flushing in humiliation, Maya avoided any eye contact with her peers as she swiftly slipped through the rows of desks and into an empty seat. A few interested students glanced over their shoulders at her, expecting her to glare back at them. Instead, the look in Maya's eyes as she noticed their attention seemed despairing and oddly panicked, like she was trying to swallow a fear that racked her insides.

Fortunately, Maya and Riley didn't share the same class in third period. Otherwise, her desk would have become a mailbox, overflowing with notes from Riley that questioned why she was so late to class.

But _unfortunately_, Riley would have every class with her in the afternoon periods.

Sighing heavily with a distressed wince, Maya strained her head over the back of her desk and gazed at the ceiling, dreading every second that would tick by today. What the heck was going on with her?

The rank stench from the stain on her shirt-still wet after she had desperately tried to wipe it out-was starting to contract the muscles in her throat, making her feel nauseous. Gosh, if she had to get out of class...

However, the idea of leaving was far-fetched with the threat of detention locking the door. Maya's stomach lurched as she thought of being unable to leave. What if she just told Mrs. Wilhert it was an emergency? Would she care?

Swallowing to ease the feeling in her throat, Maya began gnawing her fingernails, something that she usually only did as a kid-or when she was anxious.

Likely, this was going to be Maya's worst school day ever.


	3. Chapter 2

_Published: December 11th, 2014_

_Edited: April 26th, 2015_

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong with Maya?"

Riley, who had been cheerily humming in a tone that was a little off-key, frowned as she looked up at Farkle. "What do you mean?"

Farkle's smile was small and amused as he responded with a surprised tone, "Haven't you noticed? She didn't even eat lunch."

Riley glanced at the seat next to her, noticing that the food in Maya's tray was messily stirred together, yet uneaten. Looking around the cafeteria for her absent friend, she listened without looking at Farkle as he continued, "She picked at it, but she didn't eat any of it."

"Yeah, she didn't look like she was feeling like her normal self," Lucas added, balling up his napkin and standing to put away his tray. He smirked a little as he continued, "I think she actually referred to me as Lucas earlier. Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Riley said, her eyes squinted into concerned suspicion. "I don't have any morning classes with her, so I haven't been around her today."

"I had third period science with her," Farkle said. "She came in really late, like, ten minutes after the bell rang."

Completely caught off-guard, Riley briefly opened her mouth and hesitated, unable to think of something to say. "Gosh, I-I don't know what's wrong with her." She shoved her chair back, collecting her and Maya's tray and standing to leave.

"I'll go find her."

The heels of her boots clicked against the tile floors as Riley searched the halls and peeked into the classrooms, feeling anxious to see her friend leaning against a locker or sitting at a desk. Nevertheless, she didn't seem to be anywhere in the building.

Maya didn't usually skip school, despite her devious suggestions of doing so. Riley usually kept Maya on a tight leash because of her easily-guilted conscience and desire to keep every rule in existence. While it seemed to annoy Maya, Riley believed that she was a little grateful anyways.

But, without Riley's handle on the leash all morning, Maya could have made a run for it and skipped school for the afternoon. Sometimes, Riley felt like she had to be a parent to her own friend, watching her cautiously in case she decided to skulk off into trouble.

As she became almost angry with Maya while she kept searching without finding any suggestions of her whereabouts, Riley suddenly heard her name called from across the hallway.

"Hey, Baby Baboon!" Janitor Harley shouted, leaning out of the girl's bathroom with a mop in his hands.

Riley furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled as to why Janitor Harley had called her. "Yeah?"

"You're friend needs your help."

* * *

Well, right off the bat, Riley's stomach turned with dread over what could be going on.

As she stepped inside, Riley saw Maya standing in the middle of the bathroom, scowling at Janitor Harley as she threw out her arms.

"What was that?" Maya snapped. Rolling her eyes, she turned away and took a seat on the floor of a nearby bathroom stall, sighing as she laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Hey, I don't need another puke-machine to worry about, okay? I already clean up after enough of 'em as it is." Harley said.

So _that's_ where Maya was all morning. Oh, boy.

"Maya, what's he talking about?" Riley demanded.

Maya tried to fake a reassuring tone to calm Riley down. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Beginning to wheel his janitorial cart out, Harley added as he left, "Take her to the nurse or something, will you? Just get her out of my bathroom..."

Riley turned back to Maya, stepping into the doorway of the bathroom stall. "You're sick?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Maya knew it would be stupid to lie now. Still, she tried to weasel out of it and act like she was fine. "I told you, I'm okay.."

Riley ignored the pointless excuse, sitting next to Maya and examining her messy features. The sleeves of her red and black, checkered flannel shirt were bunched up past her elbows, her undershirt had a faded stain on it, and sweat had dried in streaks on her forehead. Her blue eyes also lacked their usual mischievous look, as they currently appeared fevered and bloodshot.

Riley knew how much Maya hated unexpected physical contact, but she couldn't help it as she reached for her forehead to see if it was hot. Of course, Maya furiously pulled back and dodged her hand, glaring as she shifted a few inches away.

"Maya, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Riley whined, scooting over to follow her.

"I don't know, I knew I could handle it on my own, I guess.." Maya said in a rushed, breathless tone, suddenly wincing and taking a deep breath as she shoved her sleeves farther up her arms.

That answer right there showed that independent, proud attitude that Riley knew so well. Maya tended to avoid asking others for help, and for the life of her, Riley had never been able to understand why.

"Maya," Riley's voice rose into an upset and desperate tone. "sometimes you _have_ to ask others for help. You have to understand that!"

Riley suddenly jumped as she heard a disgusting choke, glancing over with startled eyes as Maya began throwing up on the floor.

"Maya!-"

Instantly springing up, Riley pulled Maya from the floor and tried to guide her to the toilet. She struggled to keep her from collapsing as Maya's legs gave out, doing what she knew how to do to help her feel better as she coughed into the toilet.

When it all ended a few moments later, Maya panted as she shakily dropped onto the floor and laid her head against the wall. Grimacing as an uncontrollable trembling from the pit of her stomach began racking her body, she heard Riley quickly sitting next to her.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked.

"Oh, of course I am," Maya responded sarcasticallly.

"Maybe I should go get my dad-"

"No!" Maya snatched Riley's arm as she started to stand up. "Don't go get your dad."

"But you're sick-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Riley? I'm fine." Maya uselessly insisted. "Just go to class, you're already really late as it is.

Of course, Riley wasn't going to give into that pitiful excuse. It went against every fiber of her being to abandon a friend when they needed her. Riley knew Maya didn't think she needed anyone to help her, but she knew she did anyways.

"No, I'm staying." Riley returned beside Maya again, slipping her hand into her Maya's cold, sweaty hand with a soothing squeeze.

As she sighed, "Oh, gosh.." under her breath, Maya finally gave into the fact that Riley wouldn't leave her. No matter what. She knew she was lucky to have such a loyal, caring friend who would always be concerned for her, even when she didn't always want her to.

Also, with her insides turning and her entire body shivering, all Maya really wanted to do was lay her head on Riley's shoulder. Riley was one of the only one people in her life who could comfort her when she was feeling awful.

_**Just a note: I don't own the phrase "puke-machines" that Janitor Harley uses in this chapter. Janitor Bud said that in Boy Meets World: Season 2 in an episode called "Notorious".**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Published: December 11th, 2014_

_Edited: April 27th, 2015_

* * *

"Mr. Matthews, Ms. Kossal asked me to give this note to you."

Cory scowled with confusion, slowly reaching to receive a folded piece of paper from Lucas. Lowering himself into his desk chair, he ignored the commotion of his pupils transitioning into their last class of the day as he unfolded the note.

It wasn't common for Cory to get a note from other teachers, but when he did, it usually discussed a problem with one of his students. He didn't think this would be regarding Riley, but it was possible that Maya could be the subject of the note. He had gotten one or two about her.

As he opened it, Cory skimmed it to notice both his daughter's and Maya's name written inside, explaining how they had been absent in Ms. Kossal's art class last period.

"Sir," Farkle slid another note across the desk. "A note from Mr. Ernett."

"Geez!" Cory snatched the second one, a frustrated grimace on his face as he hurried to open it.

This note, from the school's English literature teacher, also donned Riley and Maya's names, detailed in how they had not been present at all during fourth period. What in the world had the two of them been doing? Riley never skipped classes and was proudly nurturing a perfect attendance record for the year. Well, that record was a goner now.

The ringing of the bell broke Cory's thoughtful stare, as he looked up to see the class prepared to hear today's discussion. However, he had just lost his train of thought, and all he could think about was where his two "daughters" were.

* * *

Just as she had lost track of the time, Riley was lost in nursing her best friend. Excluding the few nights of baby-sitting Auggie, she had never been left alone in caring for someone, especially someone as sick as Maya. Riley had tried to coax her to let her take her to the nurse's office, but Maya stated that she didn't like that place. As casually as she acted about it, Riley felt there was something deeper than just a simple dislike for nurses.

Now, as Maya was resting her head on her friend's shoulder, Riley could feel her continuous trembling and heard the occasional, upset growl from her unsettled stomach. She had missed both fourth and fifth period, and now sixth period was about to start. Or wait-?

"Maya," Riley asked, a sudden panic in her tone. "Did the bell ring yet?"

"It rang five minutes ago," Maya's response was lackadaisical.

"No!" Riley immediately jumped up, leaving Maya without a shoulder underneath her head as she had to quickly catch herself. "My dad's probably freaking out!"

Maya's eyes widened in realization as she remembered that their last class of the day was with Cory. He wouldn't dismiss their absence as nonchalantly as the others did. He would force himself into their business and figure out why they were missing.

"Crap, we gotta hurry-"

Hurry they did, as the two of them tried to silently use the door farthest from Cory's view and sneak into a back row seat. Cory still noticed, as he quickly called them out.

"Since when did you decide to follow your partner-in-crime into juvenile delinquency, Riley?" Cory said, reacting just as Riley had imagined.

"Seriously, Dad? That's really overreactive, I only missed a couple classes!"

"Yeah, and you've never done that before!" Cory said. "And you can both explain yourselves in detention after class."

Suddenly, Maya turned to exit at a hurried pace, sprinting down the hall once she left the room. Riley, along with the whole class, stared after her; but unlike everyone else, she knew what was wrong.

Forgetting an explanation, Riley took off after her and left Cory with even more frustration. He vigorously scratched his head with a short, stressed-out sigh before turning to Lucas.

"Mr. Friar, could you please go get them? I'm not pausing my class worry over whatever inexcusable reasons they have for skipping class."

Lucas rose from his desk and left with solemn obedience. Once he had closed the door behind him, he was almost immediately knew where they were, as he heard from around a corner an awful sound of retching. He turned the corner in a jog to see Maya bent over a trash can, Riley standing beside her to keep her hair away and leave a comforting hand on her back.

Cautiously approaching them, Lucas waited until Maya was done before speaking up. It was surprising to see Maya so vulnerable and dependent on someone else, as she was always the irritable, sarcastic one who sat in front of him in class and consistently turned around to tease him with a smirk. He didn't like the nicknames, but he'd rather hear them over the pitiful sound of her vomiting.

"You guys okay?" Lucas asked afterwards, as Riley returned his question with a startled glance and Maya responded with an eye roll, her head clanging against the lockers as she slid to the floor in exhaustion.

"What do you think?" Maya snapped.

"Did my dad make you come?" Riley asked anxiously.

"Yeah, he told me to go get you guys," Lucas said. "You want me to tell him you went to see the nurse?"

"No, I'm going home," Maya said, stumbling into a standing position until catching her balance and heading to the stairs.

"Maya-" Riley started with a desperate tone, then gave up with a sigh and a saddened glance at Lucas before following her.

Returning to class awkwardly, Lucas felt the pressure of Cory's anticipating silence as he watched him come in without Riley or Maya. It was hard to decide between telling the truth, which would leave his friends in trouble, and lying, which would hurt his conscience. The latter seemed less important at the moment, though.

"I couldn't find them, sir."


	5. Chapter 4

_Published: December 11th, 2014_

_Edited: April 28th, 2015_

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Keeping an eye on Maya for a response, Riley backed down the sidewalk for a couple steps before turning reluctantly to go home. They had both just walked home from school for an hour, avoiding the subway crowded with people who could be suspicious at their being out while school was still in. To Maya's annoyance, Riley had begged for half of the walk that they go back to school before both of them were seriously punished. She knew she was already going to face the music from her parents when she got home.

As Maya trudged up the stairs of her apartment complex, she only responded to Riley with a glare over her shoulder, an eye roll, and a slam of the front door. She didn't want-and in her mind, didn't need-anyone else's care to help her while she was sick.

"You can text me if you need to!" Riley shouted, even though she knew Maya probably couldn't hear her.

Turning down the sidewalk to restart her walk back home, Riley tightened the straps of her backpack over her shoulders with a sigh. She was going to have to deal with her parents' interrogations soon, but at least she didn't have to worry about Maya anymore. Riley was afraid that, because of her skeptical response towards going to the nurse's office, Maya would refuse care from anyone else; but, she had been eager to go home, where Riley knew her mom would be able to take care of her.

Then again, feelings between Maya and Katy Hart had been anything but mutual for a couple years now, and as of lately, their relationship seemed to be weakening even more. Maya was often appearing at Riley's window at night, hiding in her room to avoid conversation with her mom while she was at their apartment. It was concerning to Riley, but Maya insisted that she was just being an overprotective, worry-wort of-a-friend. That statement was probably another hint for her to stay out of their relationship issues.

Maya had a fence built around this aspect of her life, but she still had to cover up the holes that Riley dug underneath it to get in anyways. No matter how many times she tried to keep her out, telling her that this was business she didn't have the right to meddle in, Riley couldn't help it; like her dad, she was a chronic meddler.

* * *

Maya jumped at the sudden clicking from the lock on the front door, realizing as she awakened herself that she had dozed off. As soon as she had gotten home, she had stripped off her flannel shirt and collapsed onto the couch in her puke-stained undershirt, forgetting that her mom would come home soon.

"Hey," Katy greeted her daughter in her soft, solemn voice. Untying her waitresses' apron and slipping it over the coat hanger, she did a double take as she noticed Maya lying down, a waste basket set at the head of the couch. "Are you okay?"

Stressed and exhausted, Maya turned onto her back and spread her clasped hands across her forehead with a sigh. The last thing she wanted was her mom to nurture her. Despite the renown fact that most mothers instinctively comfort their children when they aren't feeling well, it would only be uncomfortable for the two of them, given the instability in their relationship.

"I'm fine," Maya concealed the embarrassment she felt at being seen so sickly through a monotonous response, begging repeatedly inside her head that Katy would be intimidated by her hostility and leave her alone.

Katy was still her mother, even though her _daughter_ didn't want her to be; she cautiously approached her and sat on the edge of the couch, grieving inside at the hostility shown as Maya gritted her teeth and glared up at her. All Maya's muscles tensed up as her mom fingered the stain on her tank top, then reached for her forehead to find a fever.

At the latter motion, Maya shoved her hand away and sprang upright, throwing her legs over the side of the couch as she gave her mom a side-long glower. A huge pet peeve of her's was affection through physical contact, and right now, it felt really inappropriate coming from Katy.

The sigh and tender look in Katy's eyes reflected her pain. It was hopeless to expect communication from Maya, and she knew why her daughter left every time she came home from work. She knew why she hated her so much, and she knew it was her fault. She knew she couldn't do anything about it, and if the relationship continued to encourage silence, she knew Maya wouldn't feel like her daughter anymore.

Their eyes met for only a few moments, before Maya stood up and silently left the apartment.

As Katy gazed blankly at the closed door, she knew it wouldn't be worth the fight to follow Maya. She didn't want her mom at all.


	6. Chapter 5

_Published: December 11th, 2014_

_Edited: April 30th, 2015_

* * *

So far, the talk between Riley and her parents hadn't operated like she thought it would. They both acted calm and patient in listening, but in a very uneasy, serious manner. It wasn't a good mixture of emotions, and Riley suspected that she wasn't in trouble as far as her parents were concerned, but that she was in trouble with the school. In her mind, which she often used in overthinking everything, she imagined that she and Maya were going to be expelled.

"Okay," Cory sat down at the kitchen table with hesitancy, Riley sitting opposite him and Topanga in the seat beside him. His body language suggested that he was chewing on some very bad news, and he was about to spit it out. "I am your history teacher, but unfortunately, I'm not your principle."

Riley's heart rocketed into her throat after the mentioning of the principle. He never gave good news to his students, and his punishments were on the next level when compared to the parents. If only Maya didn't have to get sick on a school day...

"He knew about your's and Maya's absence, and I talked to him after school," Cory continued. "He said he's not going to suspend either of you if you both come to his office tomorrow and give him a good explanation on why you didn't go to class. _And_ why you left school early."

Riley's heart dropped back into her chest with semi-relief, but it still beat uneasily as she wondered how Maya could actually come to school tomorrow. She needed to be at home, not in the girl's bathroom skipping even more classes. Surely the principle would understand if Riley came in alone and explained that Maya had been sick the day before.

"So I'll just have to explain to him why I wasn't in class?" Riley double-checked tentatively.

"Yes, but you'll also have to explain to us," Topanga said. "We want to know why you weren't in class today."

"Aren't you curious about Maya?" Riley asked.

"No, her mom will talk to her."

Suddenly, Riley heard a buzz from her phone as a text bubble from Maya popped up on the homescreen.

_Coming over. Don't tell ur parents about me, I don't want them to care._

Riley grabbed her phone with an impatient sigh and texted her back. Right now, her duties as a nurse looked like they were far from over.

_**Ur mom tho? What about her?**_

_ Lol no_

_ **?**_

_Just don't tell ur parents. I'll be there in a min_

"Unless Maya was the reason you weren't in class?" Cory added, raising his eyebrows in anticipation of an answer. "Was she the reason?"

Of course, she was the only reason. Maya had been the reason before when Riley had gotten in trouble at school. That was just in elementary school, when they were young and innocent. But in middle school, parents and the principle don't treat anyone as young and innocent.

In this case, though, _both _of them were innocent. Maya didn't have the decision over whether she could get sick or not, and Riley was only being her best friend.

Lying seemed to be a recurrence in their friendship, and 99.9% of the time, it involved Riley lying for Maya. To Riley, lying to protect a friend seemed more acceptable than lying just to avoid getting in trouble. But right now, lying for a friend seemed wrong, given the fact that her friend wasn't in good condition. _Right now_, Maya needed help, not protection.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Hey, all! For any of you who have read this story, you probably remember that I wrote and even finished it back in December. As of recently, I decided to rewrite/edit much of it, and I've deleted a few chapters as a result. I hope you enjoy the new version of this story, and feel free to tell me what you think of it! Thanks!_**

* * *

To lie or not to lie? That was the question repeating itself in Riley's mind as she glanced around the room, trying to avoid the expectancy in her parents' eyes.

Her father had taught an entire lesson in class regarding truth, and how it was important to always tell it. He had told Riley that an innocent, white lie was unacceptable, but he didn't tell her whether it was alright to lie in order to spare her best friend's secret.

Most of the time, Riley would instinctively lie for Maya's benefit, but right now, she felt that giving her parents the truth would be better for her friend.

"Riley," Cory began again, slowly easing a response from his daughter. "This needs to be taken seriously, because unlike times before, the school is involved in this. Be truthful."

Riley stared silently into her parents' eyes for a few seconds. Suddenly, she realized, she wouldn't have to lie completely. Even though Maya was partially the reason why she wasn't in class, Riley had made _herself_ skip classes.

"Yes, she _was_ the reason why I wasn't in class today. I _did_ leave school because of her." Riley answered. "But, it wasn't her fault, because _I chose _on my ownto skip class and leave school."

Stunned with shock and disbelief, Topanga and Cory's expressions were dumbfounded as they stared at Riley. They had raised a daughter with a fragile conscience that would crumble over the smallest offences. Skipping school wasn't a small offence, and Riley's conscience would have broken into pieces if she had chosen to do these things without Maya's influence.

On the other hand, Riley would only want to skip school if it involved helping someone else, because Cory and Topanga also knew that their daughter was born with the biggest, most caring heart for others that there is.

"Wait," Topanga began tentatively. "Is everything okay with Maya?"

"No," Riley said, her tone and expression crestfallen. "She was getting sick in the bathroom alone, and it didn't feel right to me to leave her by herself."

"You should've come to me, or gone to the nurse, Riley," Cory said sternly. "Then neither of you would've been in trouble."

"Is Maya okay right now?" Topanga asked, concerned.

With confusion over Maya's last texts, Riley hesitated over telling her parents' anymore. "Well, uh, I walked home with her-"

Her sentence was broken off over the sound desperate knocking from upstairs, accompanied by muffled shouting.

Auggie suddenly called from in the hallway, "Maya's at the window!"

Quickly crossing the stairs and turning into the hall, her parents doing likewise, Riley threw her door open and saw Maya kneeling outside on the fire escape, rapping against the window. Suddenly, she noticed Cory and Topanga peering at her inside the bedroom, as she rolled her head back and sighed.

She should've known Riley would feel pressured to let her parents into the situation. It was embarrassing and awkward enough to Maya when her mom was concerned over her, but having someone else's parents watch and care for her while she puked would be unbearable.

Riley lifted the window open, sitting on the cushions of her window seat as she watched Maya's miserable expression. Behind her, Cory and Topanga slowly crossed into the room, watching along with her.

"Why did you tell them?" Maya growled, staring at Riley with a grim look.

Riley smiled, replying in a soft, coaxing tone, "Maya, they care about you as much as I do."


	8. Chapter 7

**_Make sure to read this before reading the following chapter:_ given something Maya says later, let's pretend this story takes place _before Master Plan_. I know she found out that her dad actually left her mom in that episode, but for the sake of this story, just pretend she doesn't know that yet. :)**

* * *

Maya rarely ever felt shy around anyone, much less the Matthews. Whenever she thought of something to say, she would quickly think once instead of thinking twice before she spoke. She was typically known to be wary in trusting anyone, but she was starting to trust the Matthews with whatever she told them. Maya was not a shy person; on the contrary, she was out-spoken to a fault.

But at the moment, she was silently lingering on the fire escape outside the window, her eyes timidly jumping from the eyes of Cory and Topanga to Riley. She was afraid not only to speak, but afraid to move into the house that always felt like a second home to her. She usually wanted the Matthews attention, but at the moment, she felt uncomfortable in knowing they were watching her.

Maya usually felt secure in knowing that not just Riley, but even her parents, cared about her as more than just their daughter's best friend. Topanga was warm, motherly, and concerned in her well-being as if she was her daughter. Cory taught her lessons inside and outside the classroom that regarded both historical happenings and fundamental life advice. Riley's parents were there for her more than her own parents had been able to.

Now, instead of being comforted by that fact, Maya felt embarrassed, because even though the Matthews had seen her in almost every one of her emotional states, they had never seen her sick. Given that fact, she had obviously never been cared for by them when she wasn't feeling well, and for some reason, the thought of their doing so humiliated her.

She didn't even want her own mom to take care of her, so the Matthews were definitely out of her comfort zone.

Being her best friend, Riley noticed through her hesitancy that she was feeling uncomfortable, so she reached out her hand as an offer to help her inside. Maya ignored it and forced herself over the window sill, ashamed at acting so sheepish. A blank expression sat on her face as settled into the window seat, waiting for someone to speak first.

"Maya," Topanga's calm, tender tone somehow irked Maya, as she shifted in her seat and gave her a short glare. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, I'm fine, why?" Maya replied curtly. It was a lie, since her stomach was churning and nauseating her as she spoke.

"Riley said the reason you missed classes today was because you were sick," Cory said, he and Topanga sitting on Riley's bed. "Why didn't you go to the nurse?"

After a moment of hesitancy, Maya quickly shrugged. "I was fine, I didn't need the nurse."

"Where's your mom?" Topanga asked.

"At work," Maya responded, lying again.

Silence stalled their talking for a moment, each unsure of what to say next. Topanga and Cory definitely sensed Maya wanted nothing to do with them right now.

"Hey, can I talk to Riley alone?" Maya asked.

"Sure," Cory said, he and Topanga getting up from the bed. "Let us know when you're done, we still need to talk."

After they closed the door, Riley scooted closer to Maya, asking, "Why didn't you stay with your mom? Don't lie again, you know that I know she gets off at 5:00 on Thursdays."

"I don't need her to take care of me," Maya retorted. "Same goes for your parents."

"Well, who will?" Riley said. "You're sick, you need _someone's _help. Right?"

"No, I can take care of myself," Maya responded irritably, contorting her eyebrows.

"Maya, stop," Riley said firmly. "We all know your relationship with your mom isn't good right now, but I know you're capable of changing it! You don't have to be independent in everything, other people want to help you."

"No, Riley," Maya began. "I figured out pretty soon that I was going to need to learn how to be independent."

"Why? Your parents were there for you more than you give them credit for-"

"Yes, they were. They were great parents when I was younger, but now, its hard for me to trust them. My dad left, and well...my mom...I mean...they're unpredictable. I can predict my actions and decisions. I can't predict theirs."

Riley felt awful. "Maya-"

"Wait. Remember how I told you that...if you hope for things, you get disappointed?"

Riley nodded.

"Well, I don't want my mom right now because I don't want to get close to her. If we were to bond, it could someday end up hurting both of us."

"What? What do you mean, Maya?"

"Well, she made my dad leave, so she could, maybe, make me leave or something, I guess. Or _she_ could leave."

"You _wouldn't _leave. I wouldn't let you." Riley said sternly.

Maya smirked. With Riley's attitude, odds are her mom wouldn't be able to leave, either. She loved and hated having a best friend who was so protective while being simultaneously stubborn and strong-willed.

Nevertheless, Riley had such a caring and selfless spirit, so if Maya had to let someone take care of her right now, she would be her first and only choice.


	9. Chapter 8

"Maya, I can make you some soup," Topanga said, looking over the table as she handed out plates of spaghetti to everyone else. "I have a couple cans in the pantry."

Sitting on the couch, swaying her crossed knees side to side, Maya watched the Matthews as they ate dinner. "No, thanks, I don't want anything."

"Soup could help settle your stomach, Maya," Cory said, twisting spaghetti around his fork. "You sure you don't want a bowl?"

"Dad," Riley interrupted, trying to save Maya from using more excuses. "She'll be fine."

No one said anything for awhile afterwards, listening to the sounds of utensils clicking against their plates as they ate. Maya was feeling uncomfortable with being seen by the Matthews while she was sick, but alternatively, they were uncomfortable in seeing her sick. Silence was weird coming from Maya, as her primary means of communication mostly came through sarcastic digs and scheming smirks. Presently, she only gazed at the floor, sitting as far from them as she was able - literally and metaphorically speaking.

Concern tightened in Topanga's face as she eyed her; Cory tried to distract himself from glancing over very much; Riley already knew how her friend was acting, as she had sent worried looks to her all afternoon; Auggie wasn't sure what was wrong with her. The only reason that this was troubling them so much was because they could tell Maya didn't want anyone's help - and she would probably reject it as well.

"We'll take you back home as soon as we finish eating, Maya," Cory announced, watching her for a reaction.

Her eyes briefly peeked from the floor to glower uneasily in response.

* * *

"What's wrong with Maya?" Auggie asked, arranging his coloring books and crayons on the table as Topanga stretched over his head to reach empty plates. After dinner had finished, Cory and Riley had left for the subway station with Maya.

"Uh," Topanga paused with a distressed sigh, rolling up her sleeves as she set the dishes in the sink. "She's not feeling very well."

"Why?"

"I don't know, honey, she's just sick. I'm sure she'll be better next time you see her."

Beginning to spray crusted spaghetti sauce off the plates, Topanga jumped suddenly as she heard a buzzing sound vibrating from her cell phone. She quickly grabbed it before the caller hung up, feeling a little uneasy as she noticed the name 'Katy Hart' scrolling across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Topanga," Katy's tone sounded breathless and tired like usual. "Is Maya at your house?"

"She was," Topanga said. "but Cory and Riley just left to take her back home. I'm not sure you know this, but she got sick at school today."

"Yes, I know. She left when I came home, and I thought she might have gone to see Riley."

Topanga furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned against the edge of the counter. Maya had told them her mom was at work. Apparently, she had lied.

* * *

The subway car rocked with the bumpy progression across the tracks, and its passengers swayed unstably, whether they sat or stood. Riley, Maya, and Cory were sitting closer into the back, quietly trying to survive the remainder of the night - especially Maya.

The erratic motions of the subway were only stirring her unsettled stomach even more, and being trapped in an enclosed space that was crammed with strangers only encouraged her nerves. With Riley repeatedly looking at her, too, she felt she was being crowded even more.

Maya's skin prickled with sudden goosebumps as her stomach lurched. Swallowing quickly as she shifted her position, she felt her dread lengthen the remaining time on the subway. She tried to motivate herself in surviving the last few minutes, assured a little in knowing her apartment was almost directly across from the exit.

Feeling something touch her ankles, Maya glanced down to see Riley's foot nudging her's. Looking up, she watched her mouth the question, "Are you okay?"

Maya nodded falsely, but Riley saw the distress in her expression. Her hand crawled across the seat to Maya's, squeezing it and smiling faintly to comfort her.

* * *

The apartment was dark and silent as Katy sat alone in the kitchen, worrying over how she would help Maya when she got home. According to the small, green digital numbers on the microwave, it was almost eight o' clock; she had used most of the three previous hours in pacing the apartment and staring listlessly at the surface of the kitchen table.

_Why is Maya avoiding me so persistently?_

Katy had been questioned with this inside her mind repeatedly, and the answer always agonized her. It was usually normal for Maya to ignore her, and most of their eye contact came through dejected gazes from Katy in response to hateful glowers from Maya. But, it really hurt Katy as she realized that their relationship was at the point where Maya would go to anyone else besides her own mother when she was in a helpless condition.

Suddenly, Katy heard the key jiggling inside the door knob, and she immediately left her chair to confront her daughter. Maya quickly came in, her face pale and petrified as she tried to sidestep her mom.

"Maya, you worried me sick!" Katy said sternly, sliding sideways to stop her from leaving again.

"Get out of the way, I'm about to _be _sick," Maya growled desperately, avoiding her mom and running down the hall to the bathroom.

Slamming the door and locking it behind her, Maya quickly leaned over the toilet to throw up, her hand finding support in grabbing the edge of bathroom sink counter.

"Maya! Honey, open the door!"

In the hallway, Katy was rattling the doorknob, uselessly trying to open it. She knew nothing would open that door, though. Maya had locked her out, and there wasn't a key in sight.


	10. Chapter 9

As midnight tentatively entered the apartment, Maya was still as sick as she had been all day. She wasn't locked in the bathroom anymore, as she came out now and then to get a drink or try going to sleep, but as far as her mom was concerned, no one else was allowed to take care of her. She insisted that she was capable of caring for herself, and Katy was having to limit every muscle in her body from getting anywhere near her snappish daughter.

Most of the time, there was a tense silence between the two of them; Katy would peek around the edge of her bedroom door frame, aching at the sight of her daughter lying alone on the couch. Sometimes, she would softly call over to her, trying to convince Maya to let her take her temperature, or at least to talk with her.

"Honey - are you okay?" Katy would say, eyeing her from the other room.

"I'm fine," Maya would answer, aggravation clearly heard in her tone.

Katy would hesitate over saying anything afterwards, but would end up instinctively asking her again, "Can I take your temperature?"

"No, I don't think I have a fever," Maya responded with patience despite her annoyance.

"Okay...I'll be getting ready for bed if you need me."

As the quiet hours had now passed into minutes before one o' clock in the morning, Katy was sitting at the end of her bed, arguing inside her mind over what she should do. Maya didn't think she needed help, and so far, she had been doing well in handling the nasty virus alone. Being her mother, though, Katy was yearning to sit next to her and comfort her, and it was hurting her to realize that - like usual - Maya wanted to live like she had no mom.

She felt like Maya hated her, so she hated herself for letting Maya feel that way.

Beginning to fold back the bed sheets and give up on the night, Katy suddenly jumped as she heard Maya retching again. She paused, still holding a corner of the blankets as she listened to her daughter from behind the walls. She sounded _really_ sick - more sick than she should sound after as many hours that had passed. Maya must have started throwing up early in the morning at school, and now, it was the morning hours of the _next day_.

After Maya had finished, Katy paced back and forth between her closed door and the bed. She felt like this situation had gotten to the point where she needed to ignore her daughter's weird rule and go help her; if the night followed the same pattern, Maya would probably need help from the only place open late at night - the emergency room.

With sudden determination and confidence, Katy quickly opened the door and turned into the bathroom. However, Maya wasn't sitting on the floor, and when she pivoted around to glance into the living room, she wasn't lying on the couch. Katy looked into the kitchen, then popped her head into Maya's bedroom; the window leading into the fire escape was open, as cold air was starting to chill the apartment.

Maya had left.


	11. Chapter 10

Usually, darkness is characterized as something that hides things, but in the moment - as Maya walked alone to the Matthews' apartment at 2:00 AM - darkness was revealing the dangers known to describe New York City.

Maya's section of the neighborhood would be recognized as a stereotypical "rough" part of town. Weathered, boarded-up tenements stretched their shadows through the light from the street lamps. Here and there, a person sat on the steps of those buildings or on the sidewalks, their legs sprawled out as they rested their elbows on their knees and softly released smoke from their lips.

Cops were parked on the curbs, listening to the police scanner and watching for criminals or any suspicious silhouettes. Maya never had a reason to avoid them, but tonight, she was trying to hide herself from their line of vision, as a teenage girl walking around the city in the darkest morning hours would be pretty questionable.

She knew it was stupid to have convinced herself to even go to the Matthews' place in the middle of the night. She felt ridiculous for being so stubborn in resisting help from her mom, but she would rather feel that way instead of letting her mom rub her back as she threw up or comfort her in any way. It was uncomfortable for her to think about, thanks to the state of the relationship between the two of them.

Nevertheless, Maya felt a little bad that she didn't have anyone's shoulder to lay her head on. She sort of wanted someone to comfort her while she was feeling so sick.

"Maya?"

The familiar voice sounded nearby yet muffled, and as Maya jumped and glanced around with panic, she heard a car door open. Across from where she stood on the sidewalk, Shawn Hunter was coming around his car, looking completely shocked.

"Shawn?" Maya questioned, watching him approach her. "What are you doing here?"

"You're asking the wrong person, Maya," Shawn said. "What are _you _doing here? It's 2:00 AM."

Maya shrugged awkwardly.

"That's not an answer," Shawn retorted firmly. His tone was defensive and upset - like a father's voice. "_Why_ are you out here right now?"

"I was going to Riley's place," Maya responded as casually as she could.

"Again, _why__?_"

After watching another shrug come as a response, Shawn rolled his eyes and sighed. He was stupid enough to do the exact same thing back in Philly as a teenager, and a couple times, he had gotten into trouble. He didn't want Maya to get anywhere close to that same position.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his tone softened yet still impatient.

"I'm fine," Maya said coolly.

"Look, Maya," Shawn began, stepping closer and placing his hand on her shoulder. "When I was your age in Philly, I would go out at night sometimes, too, restless and anxious for something that I didn't even recognize. As a result, I got into trouble _with the police_. _Two times_. I would hate to see you go there."

Maya still only felt comfortable responding with silence, unsure of what she should say. She looked up and smiled shyly, as he grinned back. "Thanks."

"Come get in the car, its really cold out here."

Shawn led her to the curb, opening the door to let her inside. They both sat in the front seat, warm air erasing their goosebumps and soft jazz playing on the radio.

"So, can you tell me what's wrong?" Shawn asked gently.

"You didn't tell me why _you _were here," Maya smiled, looking over at him to see if he'd answer.

"Oh, I'm just in New York for a couple days, waiting on another assignment. Cory doesn't know I'm here yet, I just came into the city about half an hour ago."

Sitting in awkward silence for a few moments, Shawn and Maya remembered how little progress they'd made in their relationship so far. Tonight was an opportunity to bond.

"I guess we're playing some kind of questions and answers game, huh?" Shawn chuckled, glancing over at Maya. "That means it's your turn to-"

Maya suddenly turned to grab the door handle, speaking under her breath quickly, "Hold on-"

"Wait, Maya!"

Shawn watched Maya sprint off, turning around and jumping out of the car to follow her. He was startled as he heard retching and saw her bent over in an alley, throwing up all of a sudden.

With hesitation, he came next to her and tried to pat her back, but during the little amount time in which he had become acquainted with her, she seemed to him like someone who would kill you if you showed any sympathy towards her.

Ashamed to have thrown up in front of him, Maya stood with her back facing Shawn after she was finished, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and gathering deep breaths to distract herself from feeling embarrassed. She cringed, yet didn't retaliate, as he placed his hand on her back and surprisingly - to both her and himself - started softly rubbing it.

"You alright?" He asked.

Maya nodded, turning around yet avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sick, or was that just random?"

"I've been sick all day," Maya responded hoarsely, clearing her throat.

"Does that have anything to do with your going to the Matthews'? Do they know you're sick?"

Maya nodded.

"Does your mom?"

"Yeah, she does," Maya said, suddenly feeling a little more open to talking with Shawn, as she remembered with frustration her and her mom's relationship. "I don't want _her_ to take care of me, though."

"So you want the Matthews' to?"

Maya shook her head. "Not really."

With a small, thoughtful smile, Shawn asked, "Do you want me to?"

Maya looked up with surprise, quickly showing him a shy smile as she glanced down towards the ground.

That was the only way she responded.


	12. Chapter 11

Unlike what Shawn and Maya had dreaded, the night didn't pass very slowly. They only had to use the alley a couple times, so in the mean time, they would sit in the car and get to know each other. Shawn learned some history about Maya and her mom, and Maya heard likewise about Shawn's past with his parents. Towards the beginning of dawn, their conversation wound down while they listened to the radio, and once Shawn glanced over at Maya after a couple of songs, he smiled as she had finally fallen asleep.

Around six thirty, as the voices of the radio hosts started greeting their listeners, Shawn drove to the Matthews' apartment. He didn't know what to do with Maya at the moment, because after talking with her all night, it was clear that she wouldn't let anyone go to her mom. Cory had to go to school, and Topanga would have work to get done at the law firm - Maya needed _someone_ to stay with her while she was sick.

* * *

"Riley, she shouldn't be coming to school today," Topanga said, glancing over at her daughter, who was impatiently looking out the front window for Maya.

"So, do you think she's at home with her mom?" Riley turned around, questioning her mom through her worried grimace.

"Probably so, honey," Topanga responded reassuringly. "Have you texted her?"

"No, I will," Riley said, taking her phone as she peeked out the window again. "Oh, wait, she's out there! With-with Shawn..."

"What?" Topanga remarked, leaving the sizzling bacon behind as she went to look out with her daughter.

"Shawn?!" Cory said ecstatically, running out from the hallway and instinctively shoving his wife aside to see outside. "Oh my gosh, it's Shawnie!"

Topanga rolled her eyes, turning back to finish cooking the bacon as her giddy husband started slapping his hands against the window and waving at them. Shawn immediately looked up, smirking and casually waving back, as Maya copied Topanga's reaction.

Cory met them at the door, quickly tackling Shawn with a hug. "Hey, whatcha doing here?"

"I'm waiting for another assignment right now, so I just came to New York to visit," Shawn smiled, leading Maya to sit on the window seat with Riley.

"Hey, Maya," Topanga called over gently, smiling at her. "Are you feeling better?"

Maya shook her head as Topanga frowned, disappointed and concerned for her.

"I saw her walking to your apartment at two in the morning. We hung out in the car all night - and when she was sick, we used the alley next to us," Shawn added the last detail regretfully, glancing at both Cory and Topanga as he continued quietly, "I need to talk to you guys."

Topanga looked over at Riley and Maya sitting in the window seat. "Riley, could you and Maya go find the thermometer. It should be in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

Once they had left, Shawn sat down at the table with Cory, Topanga listening and watching over her shoulder as she continued making breakfast.

"What should I do with her? She won't go to her mom, and you both have work today," Shawn said softly.

"So you took care of her all night, Shawn?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, she seems pretty sick. She said she'd been sick since yesterday morning at school."

"Riley skipped classes to stay with her," Cory added with a soft grin.

"Why didn't her mom pick her up?" Shawn asked.

"She's pretty hostile towards her mom right now," Topanga said sadly.

"So, what should I do?" Shawn responded.

"You could stay with her for the day, Shawn," Cory said.

"She really seems to look up to you," Topanga added, smiling. "Until we get another plan made, could take care of her?"


	13. Chapter 12

Before today, Riley hadn't ever taken the subway without Maya going with her.

She had actually been introduced to the unfamiliarity of underground transportation by Maya herself, and since that infamous afternoon, she always stepped foot into train with Maya beside her. As a matter of fact, she had been walking with her friend to school every day for years. Today, she had to take the route to school all alone.

Riley stopped at the entrance of the station, moving aside as others tried to use the steps. She raised her eyebrows at her dad, who had escorted her so far before parting ways to continue on by taking a shorter path to the school.

"I'll see you at school," she said, waiting for him to leave.

"Are you sure you'll be fine going alone?" Cory asked.

"Yep!"

"Alright," Cory smiled, turning into the flow of New Yorkers on the sidewalk. "I'll see you in awhile."

It was almost quieter above ground than it was underneath the city. The usual, monotonous voice of the train conductor echoed down the tracks, as well as the commotion from the many shoes of morning commuters as they picked out their paths in the crowded station and maneuvered around those hurrying to exit and enter the subways.

Like usual, Riley saw her developing acquaintance of Evelyn Rand - otherwise nicknamed as "crazy hat" by Maya - sitting on the bench stuck in the midst of people. She crossed over to sit next to her, smiling shortly as they made eye contact.

"Where's Maya at this mornin'?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"She's sick," Riley responded with a sigh, staring ahead to watch for the subway.

"Tell her I hope she feels better," Evelyn said, staring out like Riley was for a few moments, then turning back with another question. "How are _you_? You're actin' bothered by somethin'."

Riley looked over, startled by Evelyn's genuine interest in her. She smiled, comfortable in answering as she said, "Maya's having a fall-out with her mom, so she's not letting anyone take care of her."

"Her dad not around?"

"No, he has another family," Riley said. "Since he left, Maya's been kind of resentful towards her mom, because she thinks it's her fault that her dad left."

"Ah, poor dolly," Evelyn said sadly, shaking her head. "So she's by herself right now?"

"No, she tried to come to our house in the middle of the night, but my dad's friend found her and took her to our house this morning," Riley said. "She's still at our house..."

"My dad has been best friends with Shawn all his life, and Shawn is like the guy version of Maya," Riley chuckled, smiling at Evelyn, who did likewise. "His relationship with his parents was actually worse than Maya's is right now. But I've been trying _really hard_ to keep her's from becoming like his."

"From what I've seen so far, she seems like the stubborn, fiery type," Evelyn said. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, _you're right_," Riley responded, her smile mixed with desperation and frustration. "She won't give me many of her puzzle pieces to fit together."

"Don't stop searching in between every couch cushion and under every rug for 'em, dolly," Evelyn said, raising her eyebrows as she stood with Riley to board the subway. "I think that puzzle needs to be solved."

Riley smiled, encouraged suddenly. "Thank you."


	14. Chapter 13

"Okay, Maya. Quick check-up before I go to work."

Topanga smiled, sitting next to Maya on the couch. In the chair across from them, Shawn took a seat and watched thoughtfully as Topanga placed a thermometer in Maya's mouth, gently feeling her hands and the back of her neck for a fever. As long as he had known her, Topanga had a natural care and concern for others - whether she barely knew them, whether they were family or friend.

He remembered how kind she had been to him when he had had the chicken pox back in high school, and since no one was around to take care of him or his brother Jack, she had selflessly offered to be their personal nurse until they were healthy again. Now, she was treating Maya like she was her own daughter, rubbing her back until the thermometer beeped.

Cringing as she read it, Topanga checked Maya's weak eyes. According to the thermometer, she had a temperature that had reached over 100 degrees. She had been afraid of such a result, as Maya's hands felt cold to the touch and her neck felt warmed with a fever.

From the expression on Topanga's face, Shawn interpreted the worst. "What's it say?"

"It's saying 101.2," Topanga said, placing it on the coffee table and turning to Maya. "Have you been hydrating, Maya?"

Maya fidgeted a little, avoiding eye contact with Topanga. "I haven't kept anything down, Mrs. Matthews."

The concern in Topanga's eyes grew, looking over at Shawn as she thought. Most likely, Maya was dehydrated, but if she wasn't and she continued getting sick, she would reach that point quickly. The question was present in both of their minds, but neither knew if or when it would be necessary to take Maya to the hospital.

Suddenly, Shawn nodded as if they had been discussing what to do inside each other's minds. Topanga did likewise, gathering the thermometer as she stood up and climbed into the kitchen.

"I'll get you a glass of water," Topanga said.

"Give her some medicine, too, Topanga," Shawn said, sitting next to Maya. "That might help."

Shawn could easily guess at how Maya was feeling from her body language, as she shifted her head into her hands and closed her eyes with a long sigh. Before he realized he had done so, he was reaching over and putting his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder in hopes of soothing her.

"I'm sorry, kid," Shawn said. "I know how it feels."

"To be sick?" Maya said, looking up at him.

"No," Shawn said. "I know how it feels to hide from your parents when you need them."

"Really?"

"Yep. When I was in 6th grade, I was the proud owner of a cherry bomb. Of course, I was tempted to light it, and _of course,_ I lit it at the most inconvenient time. I lit it in the parking lot of Cory's dad's grocery store, and I panicked. So, I threw it into a United States mailbox and blew it up.'

"It _exploded?_" Maya said, her tone and eyes filled with shock.

"No, but it definitely did damage. Afterwards, I was afraid to go home and face my parents, so I hid at Cory's house for awhile. I almost ran away. I was lucky to have Cory there to force me to stay."

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head. "I'm not running away."

"You're running away from your mom, Maya," Shawn's tone was low and serious. "You're running away from your broken relationship with her. Trust me, she needs help as much as you do. She's your mother, and she's worried about you."

Maya looked down, running her hand across her face as she closed her eyes, starting to feel guilty by what he was saying.

"Aren't you worried about her?"


	15. Chapter 14

Apparently, Maya must have been somewhat worried about her mom, especially after what Shawn had said.

She had decided to throw in the towel after lying on the Matthews couch for a couple hours into the afternoon, nothing to do except think about how much she'd probably been upsetting her mom. Without hesitation, Shawn agreed to drive Maya to the Nighthawk Diner to make amends with her.

"See ya, kid. Hope you feel better," Shawn smiled, perched on his heels as he turned around to leave.

"Thanks, Shawn," Maya said quietly, grinning back at him.

Suddenly cautious and embarrassed as she saw her mom through the window, Maya slowly stepped inside the diner. The bells above the door jingled, and at the sound, Katy looked up. Her stare froze on her daughter, surprised to see her approaching her.

Maya tried avoiding eye contact, but glanced at her stunned face briefly as she stood at the counter. Digging inside her pockets, paper crunching as she gripped it and pulled it out, she confidently looked up and shoved the dollar bills across the counter.

"I'll have a ginger ale," Maya said, staring at her mom without a blink.

Katy reached for the money, popping the cash register open and replying. "How ya feelin, baby girl?"

"Sorta better," Maya leaned against the counter, watching her mom take a cup and fill it at the soda fountain. "I could've been a lot better if I'd let you take care of me, though."

Katy looked up at the hint of a white flag.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Maya said softly, acting ashamed as she avoided eye contact again. "You're my mom, and I'm your daughter. That being said, I'm glad your here to care about me and _for _me."

Katy smiled. Finally, her daughter wanted her to be her mom. "I'll never stop caring about you."


End file.
